A Look Into The Future
by paddygirl101
Summary: Crappy summary. Sequel to A Look Into the Present. Chase and Taylors life after they leave Brennans. R
1. Chapter 1

A Look into the Future Ch 1

Description: This is Chase, Taylor and Lexie's life after leaving Brennan's care.

Characters: Chase, Taylor, Lexie, Jenna, Booth, Brennan, Erika, Leanne.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**_

* * *

Chase finally managed to get himself back up on the ledge. "Dude! Why didn't you help!" He asked Dan.

"The whipper." He responded. "He wouldn't let us do anything!"

"Are you legit?" Chase demanded, he was furious at that thought. "That is not cool!"

"Sorry bro. But I would've saved ya." Dan said.

"Thanks man." Chase said. He wrote a letter to Taylor after this incident.

_*Dear Taylor:_  
_I do not want to worry you but I am fine. I was just hanging off of a cliff and my life flashed before my eyes. But don't worry. Everything is fine, we're fine. I miss you and Lexie so much. Hope to hear from you soon. Love always_  
_Chase*_

* * *

*Thursday of the same week.*

Taylor woke up at 3:30 in the morning. It takes about 2 hours to drive to Virginia, where the horse show was located. The show starts at 8:30. She had to pack all of the tack. Put the travel ware on Lucky. Load her into the trailer. Put all of Lexie's baby needs in the trailer. Buy food and water/pack it. She packed everything that she needed last night. Like show clothes, her number, 106, hard hat, baby needs, diaper, Lucky's coggins, and grooming kit. She packed them in her mini van and she got herself ready. Mini shorts, sports bra, tank top, sneakers. She took Lexie out of the crib. Got the baby ready for the day and put her in the car seat in the car. She brought Rosie too. They are on their way to Brennan's.

She made it to Bren's around 4:30. Traffic and all. She brought the car around back and hitched the trailer up. She put the show clothes in the living space along with the baby stuff. She took Lucky's tack and put it in the tack storage. Dressage saddle and jumping saddle plus white wraps, black bell booth and a couple white saddle pads. She then got Lucky ready. She had spent all day yesterday grooming and washing her. Once she got there, she was going to braid her mane and the top of her tail. She put Lucky in her traveling gear and loaded her onto the trailer. She noticed Jenna was pulling up.

"Girl, you realize that you never turned you're GPS tracker off. And what are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Going to a 3 day horse show. Our finances aren't meeting and I haven't been eating for a few weeks since I can barely afford the rent." Taylor said, closing the door to the trailer.

"Are you crazy! You're doing this with a 3 month old?" Jenna retorted.

"I need the money Jenna." Taylor responded.

"Whose gonna watch Lexie when you ride?" Jenna asked. Taylor didn't think of this.

"I don't know. Alright? I didn't get there yet!" Taylor yelled.

"Calm down. I'll go with you." Jenna said.

"You sure?" Taylor asked. Jenna nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes. You need someone to watch her while you ride." Jenna said. "Someone you know and trust. That'll be me."

"Alright. Get in the car." Taylor said. With that, all three of them were in the car heading to Virginia.

* * *

Since it was 4:55 when they left Brennan's, Taylor asked.

"Wait, how did you find me?"

"The GPS in your phone. When you turned it on, my phone woke me up, surprise, so I wondered what you were doing and sent to Brennan's. Finding that you were on you're way to a horse show." Jenna said. Taylor looked pale. She was exhausted. "Would you like me to drive?" The GPS was already set to the location of the show.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked, putting her directional on. Jenna nodded her head.

"Yes I'm sure. You need you're energy." Taylor pulled over and they switched seats. Jenna buckled up and Taylor did too. Jenna started driving.

* * *

They made it to Virginia by 7:00. They managed to find the spot for their trailer (which was marked with Taylor's name) near the back fence. The farm had set up a small 25x25 foot fencing that Taylor could let Lucky out to graze while they were waiting. They had temporary hosing stations set up too. Along with cross ties. Jenna had switched seats with Taylor so Taylor could park the trailer and unhitched it. She left enough room for Lucky to back out and be able to turn around. She carefully unhitched the trailer from the truck and moved the vehicle next to the trailer. Jenna was looking around.

"Taylor, this place is huge!"

"Not only huge but a place where the Olympic Competitors can begin their training and qualifications. They are mainly in the front row, or the VIP section outback." Taylor responded. Pulling the ramp down. Jenna had Lexie in her arms. She was quite content there.

"Wait... You're competing against Olympians? Are you CRAZY!" Jenna asked.

"Dude. I can do this." Taylor said, getting Lucky out of the trailer. She threw her head up and nickered. A few horses nickered back. She hitched Lucky on the side of the trailer. "I need to register. Tell them that I'm here. Wanna come?" Jenna nodded her head yes. Taylor went to get her number, Lucky's coggins and an updated physical. She held Lexie and all of the paperwork and walked up to the club house. There was three girls sitting down at the desk. Taylor walked up to one.

* * *

"I'm here to register my horse and number." Taylor said, handing Lexie to Jenna.

"Coggins, number issued and physical please." She responded. Taylor handed her everything. The girl took Lucky's coggins and read threw it.

"Lucky by Design is that correct?" She asked.

"Yup." Taylor said. She looked at everything else. She handed Taylor the courses. She was placed in the expert section, the one with the most money and a promising career in the Olympics. Taylor didn't know that at the time.

"Your sections are on day 2 for dressage, day 4 for cross country, and day 6 for show jumping. These are the courses you are presented with. Best of luck." She said, Taylor took the courses and walked back to the outside.

* * *

"Well these aren't hard." Taylor said, looking at the dressage course. It's stuff that Lucky and Taylor can do without a problem. Jenna took the course.

"You're friggen crazy." Jenna said.

"Nope. It's easy." Taylor said, walking to the trailer. Lexie was still asleep. Jenna put her in the living space and Taylor started to undo all of Lucky's traveling gear. She let her mare hang out in the small pen and tied Rosie to a leash which hooked onto the trailer.

"How is a Counter Canter easy? It seems so hard!" Jenna stated. Taylor glared at Jenna.

"It's really simple." Taylor responded. "You haven't had 13 years of riding experience..."

"Yeah. But still!" Jenna said as Lexie started crying. Taylor went to get her daughter and walked out with her. She was still crying until she saw Lucky. Taylor chuckled.

"Just like her mother. Always wants to be around horses." Taylor said, Jenna stood by her and nodded her head. Taylor shivered, it was cold in Virginia.

"Go inside and change. You need your energy and warmth." Jenna said, taking Lexie.

Taylor nodded her head and went inside. She noticed that Jenna had packed a bag before she left her house earlier and it was in the trailer. Taylor goes into the bedroom area and puts the 2 sleeping bags on it and pillows. She takes her duffle bag out and changes into jeans, and a thermal shirt. She puts her boots and chaps on and goes outside. Jenna goes in and changes as well. Taylor put baby sunblock on and baby bug spray on Lexie. Some on herself too. She notices that Lexie's diaper smells so she goes inside and changes her diaper and outfit. At this time, she was hoping Chase got her letter.

* * *

*Chase*

"These last few days have been hectic." Chase grunted to Dan as he sat down. Damon had been watching them like a hawk for the past few days. It was getting on their nerves.

"Tell me about it. I'd rather be stuck in the Valley of Death than be stuck here." Dan complained looking at Chase.

"I'd rather be home with my wife and kid." Chase said. He watched as somebody walked to Damon, and handed him a bunch of mail.

"Mail time!" Damon screamed. The whole squad had huddled around Damon as if he was meat and they were a pack of scavengers looking for a good meal. Damon passed the letters around, to his surprise, Chase had gotten one. After the mail was distributed, Chase and Dan went back to their post.

"Who is yours from?" Dan asked. Chase looked at the return address. He smiled.

"It's from my wife, Taylor. What about you?" Chase asked.

"My wife Sarah." He said, they both opened up their letters. This is what Chase's said.

_*Dear Chase,_  
_I hope your safe over there. You're always in my prayers at night. I can't help but think of you everyday. Hoping you're safe and sound. Lexie is growing faster than I can keep up with her. She still hasn't spoken nor walked but she's able to turn around and lay on her back and tummy. We all miss you down here. Hope to hear from you soon._  
_Love:_  
_Taylor & Lexie*_

Chase couldn't help but smile. Dan was smiling too. They put their letters away just as they saw somebody walk up.

"Who goes there?" Chase yelled. The guy looked up and flashed his suicide bomb jacket. Damon noticed this and forced the two down on the ground. The guy flipped the switch and then there was a loud boom, loud noise, and a flood of debris all over the place.

* * *

A/N yeah, crappy description all around. hope you enjoy. R&R


	2. Author's Note

Just a plain authors note

I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't been able to upload anything. You see I have been grounded and my mom has taken away my ipod, my source of writing all of the chapters. I have to pay her back over $100 in order to get my ipod back. You might see other stories uploaded by me but that's because I've been hand writing them and I've typed all of the chapters.. I'm soo sorry. I'll update as soon as I can.

Xoxo

Paddygirl101


End file.
